The invention relates to a prosthesis for a lower limb comprising:                an element for receiving a thigh stump fitted on a support part,        a leg assembled on said support part by a pivot link forming a knee joint to enable flexion or extension of the leg with respect to the element for receiving,        an absorbing system to absorb the flexion or extension efforts.        